


Someone just like me

by MissReylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, Kylo Ren Backstory, LOOOVE THE ANGST, Rey and Kylo Ren parallels, SNoke is an asshole, Young Ben, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both lonely. Maybe they could be lonely together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone just like me

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by a post by Lindsay's blog, kylorensrey.tumblr.com, visit her blog, it's great! The characters Kylo Ren and Rey aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them. 
> 
> You can read this fic as siblings/cousins/romance/just two characters/I don't fucking care! While I ship Reylo, I know that not everybody does, so just read this fic whichever way you want. Don't go hating on me for shipping Reylo, just let everybody ship whatever they want and leave the drama for the Skywalker men. I don't care if you think it's disgusting or think I should die, I ship what I want and if you want to make a fuss, don't do that there. I won't reply to hate comments.

A little girl sat in front of her AT-AT in the sand.

The sun was going down and she was wearing her much too big pilot helmet that she had found during one of her scavenging trips. She looked up at the fiery red sky and sang a song to herself. How long would it take until she would be found? Until she would be saved by a nameless family member who hadn’t forgotten her? Rey played with the sand.

She was alone, so alone. And nobody cared.

A tear trickled down her freckled cheek and the lump in her throat became bigger and bigger. The lonely desperate feeling covered her like a blanket and she put of her helmet and screamed.

Her scream echoed through the desert but nobody responded. Nobody ever did. It scared Rey that if she would ever really scream for help from a person with bad intentions, nobody would come to save her.

She could fight, but what was she, a little girl against a strong adult?

Another tear joined the other and her lips quivered. Rey remembered the boy of her dreams and it gave her a little comfort that there was someone just like her, someone who was lonely too. She remembered his black curls and his dark glossy eyes and how he had tried to touch her cheek but a glass wall had separated them. He was older than her, Rey knew. He had talked to her through the glass.

Would he come to save her? Could they be lonely together?

No, Rey knew that he wouldn’t come.

But it still felt nice, that there was _someone just like her_.

* * *

A young boy was lying in the dark in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His fingers clutched the cushions and he tried his best not to scream for his parents.

They wouldn’t come. They were at home, so happy that he wasn’t there. They were scared from him; oh he knew that even if they didn’t say it. He was too strong, stronger than all the others and at first it had made him feel special.

At first, now Ben was terrified of it.

The monster’s smoky fingers curled around him and the boy stifled a sob.

Nobody believed him, but the monster was real. It hunted him and during the day it would be there like a shadow looming over him. He always saw a dark figure in the corner of his eyes. But at night when he was alone it would reveal itself, show his ugly face and it scared him. Sometimes the monster comforted him, he was nice to Ben and told him he cared for him. Sometimes he screamed and hurt Ben by making him feel like his whole body was on fire and if Ben still resisted him he would show him images in which his loved ones died horribly. But nobody believed him.

He was so alone, so terrified.

In his dreams he saw the girl, separated from him by glass. He had told her that he was alone too, that he understood how abandoned and worthless someone could feel. He had tried to comfort her and it had comforted him. It had felt like light had shone from her, warmness. And that night the monster hadn’t scared him.

He hoped she would show up in his dreams tonight.

Maybe they could be alone together, maybe she would save him.

No, Ben knew she wouldn’t come.

But it still felt nice, that there was _someone just like him_.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this humble little fic. Please leave a comment or kudos! Don't forget that I write other Star Wars fics, so go to my account if you want to read more! <3


End file.
